


Reparatio

by theladywiththecamellias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladywiththecamellias/pseuds/theladywiththecamellias
Summary: — Ну, бедность мне пока не грозит, — фыркнул Малфой. — Я рассчитываю получить нечто более ценное, чем деньги, и, пожалуй, дать мне это можешь только ты.— Мантию-невидимку? — спросил Гарри. Что-то в этом роде он и подозревал. Вряд ли Малфой согласился бы на меньшее и —— Не тупи, Поттер, — сказал Малфой. — Мне нужно вернуть репутацию.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Reparatio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reparatio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987962) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Со времен войны Малфой-мэнор не сильно изменился. Разве что тропинки немного заросли, и никто не отозвался на стук в парадную дверь, так что Гарри пришлось нарезать вокруг дома круги в поисках черных ходов (впрочем, они тоже оказались закрыты). Одна из дверей была украшена горгульей, зажавшей в зубах резной дверной молоток. Горгулья оскалилась и попыталась укусить Гарри за палец. «Гос-сподин в мас-стерской», —прошипела она. Гарри повернулся и увидел, что вдалеке курилась тонкая струйка дыма. Пройдя через английский сад и ряды живой изгороди, он добрался до старой конюшни.

Гарри толкнул тяжелую дверь — она оказалась незапертой — и шагнул в тускло освещенное пыльное пространство. Наверху был устроен сенник, а с обеих сторон располагались стойла. Из глубины помещения доносились звуки. Шаги Гарри глухо отдавались по деревянным половицам, пока он, наконец, не вышел на улицу и не увидел стоящую неподалеку открытую площадку — наверное, бывшую кузницу: на ней до сих пор стояли наковальня, кузнечные меха и топка, полная угля.

Малфой обнаружился там же: сосредоточенно поджав губы, он ковырялся в старинных напольных часах со снятым циферблатом. Внутренности часов напоминали круглое лицо с поджатыми губами, которое хмуро покосилось на вошедшего.

— Поттер, — сказал Малфой через плечо. — Чем обязан? Что на этот раз, обвинение в использовании темной магии или визит вежливости? Удивляюсь, как министерству еще не надоело.

Гарри с удовольствием предъявил бы ему ордер на арест. Но, в который раз напомнил он себе, делать этого не стоило. Всегда элегантный, Малфой не изменил себе и на этот раз. Черная кожаная куртка с серебряным тиснением была накинута поверх белой рубашки, которую дополнял строгий галстук. Завершали образ сапоги до колен. Для возни на заднем дворе такой наряд явно не годился.

— Морэн Лейн сказал, чтобы я зашел, — неохотно произнес Гарри.

— М-м-м, — ответил Малфой, не оглядываясь. Его рука продолжала отточено двигаться, будто он годами махал палочкой вперед-назад. — Привык поступать, как велено, не так ли?

— Филемона, Д’Артуа, «Горбин и Бэрк» тоже отправили меня сюда, — и еще много кто. Далеко не сразу Гарри смог переступить через себя и прийти.

— Такое почтение к старшим, как мило, — Малфой резко взмахнул рукой, и в воздух с шумом вылетел сноп красных искр. Рука Гарри инстинктивно дернулась к кобуре. Малфой положил палочку и вернул циферблат на место.

— Ну-ка, посмотрим, — сказал он, глядя на часы: Гарри показалось, что они послали ему недовольный взгляд в ответ. Вдруг стрелки закрутились и показали полдень. В корпусе часов приоткрылась маленькая дверца, из которой вылетела миниатюрная золотая птица. Напевая, она облетела вокруг циферблата (казалось, тот не отрывал от нее глаз) и снова скрылась. Дверца захлопнулась, а часы теперь выглядели вполне довольными жизнью.

Малфой обернулся, вытер руки шелковым платком и облокотился на верстак:

— Так зачем я тебе понадобился?

Гарри снял с плеча мешок, развязал и опустил на землю горловиной вниз. Затем потянул вверх до тех пор, пока перед Малфоем не предстали железные ворота, с двух сторон ограниченные каменными столбами. Малфой подошел ближе, прищурился, провел рукой по каменной резьбе столбов, дотронулся до погнутой и поврежденной железной решетки:

— Седьмой век, работа учеников Вигиланты Смит или, вполне возможно, ее самой. Посмотрю второй слой ауры, тогда скажу точнее. И где ты это откопал? Обычно подобное встречается разве что в финских антикварных магазинах. И на аукционах я подобного не видел.

— Их и нашли в Финляндии. На солнцестояние темная ведьма пыталась использовать ворота для проведения ритуала, — сказал Гарри. — Мы не совсем поняли, что она хотела. Наверно, открыть какой-то портал и…

— «Открыть какой-то портал», — раздражающе высоким голосом передразнил его Малфой. — Зачем ей твой портал, слетать на уик-энд? Она пыталась оживить мертвецов, по-моему, это очевидно.

— Что? С чего ты взял? — некоторые специалисты, с которыми консультировался Гарри, упоминали Вигиланту Смит, но они ничего не говорили о мертвецах.

Малфой махнул пальцем в направлении потолка, и огонек из настенной лампы полетел вниз, сжимаясь до излучающей сияние горошины. Повинуясь Малфою, огонек осветил верхние прутья ворот. Они были согнуты почти вдвое и почернели от копоти, однако на ярком свету Гарри удалось разглядеть изрядно потертые руны, вырезанные на металле.

— Ворота Вигиланты — это проводник в мир мертвых, Поттер. Но тот, кто перевел надписи дословно, мог решить, что они, наоборот, призывают умерших. Типичная ошибка полуграмотной ведьмы.

— Почему это полуграмотной?

— Потому что попалась, — парировал Малфой. — Но ты-то здесь каким боком?

— Ведьма умерла, пытаясь завершить ритуал, поэтому допросить ее не удалось, — протянул Гарри. — Но при обыске ее жилья нашли — хм, вещи, которые принадлежали Волан-де-Морту.

Малфой напрягся.

— Ну, письма там, магические артефакты, которые он создавал, даже школьную тетрадку, — продолжил Гарри.

— Итак, она пыталась возродить Темного Лорда, — обобщил Малфой. — Без сомнения, хотела задать ему парочку вопросов насчет фирменных заклинаний и секрета власти над миром. Что ж, хорошо, что мы от нее избавлены. С порталом, конечно, грустно получилось, но чего ты хочешь от меня? Не думаю, что его можно использовать, даже если бы не это небольшое происшествие. Правила проведения ритуалов давно потеряны. Лучше сдай эту штуку в музей.

— Мы не можем, — возразил Гарри. — Ворота прислали нам на экспертизу, и проект возглавила Гермиона. С намерениями ведьмы она так и не разобралась, однако поняла, что ворота — портал. Она пыталась его активировать, ну и…

— Уж не пытаешься ли ты сообщить, что Грейнджер умудрилась попасть в мир мертвых?

— Нужно ее вернуть! — горячо ответил Гарри. — Только никто не знает, как починить эту штуку.

***

Малфой, этот невозможный ублюдок, смеялся, по меньшей мере, минуту.

— Ты закончил? — сердито спросил Гарри.

— Конечно же, нет. Дай мне как следует насладиться моментом. Герой магической Британии умоляет отверженного о помощи и спасении гордости магглорожденных. О, на такое я даже не рассчитывал.

— Какой из тебя отверженный, Малфой?

— Ты удивишься, если узнаешь, сколько людей не хотят иметь со мной дел. Не говоря уже о том, что мне пришлось продать половину своих лесов, чтобы оплатить счета.

— Послушай, так ты можешь починить портал или нет?

— Определенно могу, — Малфой беззаботно махнул рукой. — Но это будет стоить тебе…

У Гарри вырвался вздох облегчения. До тех пор, пока Малфой не согласился, Гарри и не понимал, как сильно нуждался в помощи. Он был в зале для совещаний, беседовал с начальником финского департамента расследований, когда в коридоре раздался шум, и весь этаж заволокло дымом. Гарри протолкался через толпу кашляющих сотрудников, которые собрались у кабинета Гермионы. Два ее помощника вышли из кабинета покрытыми сажей. Отводя взгляд, они рассказали о том, что произошло: внезапная вспышка серых искр и засасывающая в себя воронка, которая появилась совсем рядом с Гермионой…

Гарри обошел всех специалистов по магическим артефактам в Лондоне. Как починить портал не знал никто. Зато в магазине «Горбин и Бэрк» ему впервые осторожно назвали имя Малфоя:

— Не знаем, стоит ли о нем упоминать, мистер Поттер, однако, учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию…

— Вы о ком? — спросил тогда Гарри, хмуро уставившись на ворота.

— Починка подобного артефакта не под силу обычным мастерам, —произнес Горбин. — Боюсь, что ремонт подобных предметов старины не особенно прибыльное занятие. Скорее наоборот. Этим занимаются только энтузиасты своего дела. Правда, позволить себе такое хобби могут единицы…

— У вас есть кто-то на примете? — ухватился за возможность Гарри. Услышанное ему совсем не понравилось. Однако за последние три недели Гарри побывал у каждого мало-мальски известного специалиста в Лондоне, Эдинбурге и Париже, и не меньше пяти человек неохотно вторили «Горбину и Бэрку»: «нужно признать, что месье Малфой превосходно разбирается в старинных артефактах…» Тогда Гарри пришлось признать, что визита не избежать. Правда, и на успех он особенно не рассчитывал.

Сейчас он лишь жалел, что не пришел раньше.

— Договорились. Сколько ты хочешь?

— Ну, бедность мне пока не грозит, — фыркнул Малфой. — Я рассчитываю получить нечто более ценное, чем деньги, и, пожалуй, дать мне это можешь только ты.

— Мантию-невидимку? — спросил Гарри. Что-то в этом роде он и подозревал. Вряд ли Малфой согласился бы на меньшее и —

— Не тупи, Поттер, — сказал Малфой. — Мне нужно вернуть репутацию.

***

Малфой загибал пальцы, перечисляя свои идиотские требования: совместный обед в ресторане дважды в неделю, пока не закончится починка ворот. Демонстративные встречи в офисе Гарри, о которых он будет упоминать при удобном случае.

— И еще: пусть твой старый знакомец Артур Уизли направит в Визенгамот законопроект о землепользовании. Я хочу, чтобы землю, которой владело больше двадцати поколений волшебников, можно было продать или сдать в аренду только другим волшебникам. Также любые строительства на подобных участках должны быть одобрены Обществом Сохранения Магического Наследия, — добавил Малфой. — Думаю, ты можешь назвать это Актом о Презервации Магической Британии или что-то в этом роде.

— Чего? — сказал Гарри, несколько сбитый с толку. — Тебе-то это зачем?

— А я не хочу, чтобы рядом с моими владениями понастроили маггловских домов. Не беспокойся, этот закон важен исключительно для меня, других он не коснется.

— Почему я должен тебе верить? — подозрительно спросил Гарри.

— Потому что в этом весь смысл моего плана. Если Уизли предложит принять акт, твоя свита его, конечно, поддержит. А когда будет ясно, что смысл закона единственно в том, чтобы запретить вырубку и перепродажу моих бывших имений, все поймут, что Малфои снова обрели вес в обществе.

— Думаешь, будет непонятно, что нас заставили?

— Да наплевать! Главное, что те, кто смешивал Малфоев с грязью, будут вынуждены принять закон, написанный в мою честь.

Не то чтобы Гарри это понравилось, однако, когда на кону стояла жизнь Гермионы, выбирать не приходилось.

— Но если ты их не починишь, — мрачно ответил он, — клянусь, я найду способ отменить этот дурацкий закон.

— О, не беспокойся, — сказал Малфой. — Я все починю. Но думать, как правильно пользоваться порталом, ты будешь сам. Я уже говорил, все правила проведения ритуалов утеряны, а у меня нет ни малейшего желания их разыскивать.

— Ну ладно, — уступил Гарри. — Я поговорю с финским министерством. Они должны помочь.

— Великолепная мысль, Поттер, — похвалил его Малфой. — А теперь тебе пора. Мне придется провести здесь остаток дня, чтобы понять, что вообще понадобится для починки. Увидимся завтра в клубе Олд Виссинг. И не опаздывай.

Отойдя на безопасное расстояние, Гарри наложил на обувь Силенцио и накинул мантию-невидимку, которую принес с собой, подозревая, что Малфой потребует ее в качестве аванса. Затем он снова прошел сквозь конюшню к мастерской, смутно ожидая увидеть, как Малфой болтает через камин с Паркинсон или Забини, насмехаясь над бывшим школьным врагом.

Мастерская будто подверглась нападению стаи разъяренных пикси. Малфой высыпал на ворота с дюжину видов какой-то разноцветной пыльцы, и она осела везде, где только можно, — галстук и дизайнерская кожаная куртка были покрыты ей почти полностью. Даже пряди волос Малфоя приобрели розовый, зеленый и желтый окрас. Малфой нетерпеливо смахнул пыльцу с глаз, размазывая краску по рукаву и подбородку, и схватил палочку: «Инкантем Ревелио!».

От нее отделилась искра. Коснувшись ворот, она взорвалась, взметая в воздух разноцветное облако пыльцы. Гарри торопливо отошел назад: если в центре клубов пыли появится пустое пространство в форме мужского силуэта, Малфой заметит. Пыльца парила в воздухе вокруг ворот, постепенно расслаиваясь по цветам и складываясь в смазанный узор.

— О, вот ты где, — сказал Малфой, погружая пальцы в мерцающий зелено-голубой слой, и ухмыльнулся, совсем как Хогвартсе, когда ему удавалось особенно сильно разозлить Гарри. — Так я и думал.

Уворачиваясь от клубов дыма, Гарри стал пробираться к выходу.

***

Ровно в полдень и ни минутой раньше Гарри прибыл на ланч в Олд Виссинг. До этого он никогда здесь не бывал: в подобных местах, по его мнению, тусовались одни богачи из Визенгамота. Швейцар у двери казался немного удивленным, зато мгновенно появился метрдотель — он аппарировал так бесшумно, что Гарри даже не слышал хлопка — и протянул руку, чтобы принять у гостя куртку.

— Добро пожаловать в Олд Виссинг, мистер Поттер. Пообедаете в банкетном зале?

— Э-э, — сказал Гарри. — Даже не знаю…

И тут в дверях появился Малфой. Увидев его, метрдотель весь подобрался, лицо его приняло жесткое выражение.

— Вот ты где, Поттер, — задушевно сказал Малфой, как будто они с Гарри были старыми приятелями. — Надеюсь, я не заставил себя ждать? Уиддл, как поживаешь? Мы хотим столик на двоих в Дубовой галерее, — и скинул мантию, сиявшую начищенными пуговицами, на руки метрдотелю.

Уиддл посмотрел на Гарри, потом снова на Малфоя. Швейцар, уже протянувший к Малфою руку, замер на полпути и выжидательно посмотрел на начальника. Гарри не особо понимал, что происходит, но потом Уиддл сказал:

— Отлично, мистер Малфой, — и передал их верхнюю одежду подошедшему гардеробщику. — Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной.

Им пришлось пройти через четыре смежных зала и подняться по лестнице, прежде чем они добрались до Дубовой галереи: столики здесь располагались в углублениях, откуда открывался превосходный вид на банкетный зал. На них оборачивались, многие провожали Гарри и Малфоя пристальными взглядами до тех пор, пока они не сели.

— Что это вообще было? — спросил Гарри, когда их оставили наедине.

— Меня не подвергли бы меня открытому остракизму, смею надеяться, — ответил Малфой, изящно взмахнув рукой. — У остальных репутация тоже не безупречна. Однако уверен, что при иных обстоятельствах старшие члены клуба замолвили бы словечко Уиддлу, и меня деликатно попросили бы уйти. — Малфой окинул комнату беглым взглядом— Понимаешь ли, все клубы мечтают заполучить тебя в свое членство.

— Да ну, не собираюсь я в них вступать. Не нравятся мне все эти голосования за членство и прочая старомодная фигня.

Малфой закатил глаза.

— Поттер, ты же хочешь стать Министром Магического Правопорядка через три года, когда освободится место? Мы только что прошли мимо семерых волшебников и волшебниц, которые имеют прямое отношение к подбору кандидатов и непосредственно к электоральному процессу. Если бы ты был членом их клуба, они бы за тебя проголосовали. О да, как низко! — Малфой усмехнулся, заметив, что Гарри нахмурился. — Твое пренебрежение «старомодной фигней» означает лишь то, что никто про тебя ничего не знает. Ну, кроме того, что ты победитель Темного Лорда, герой Британии и доблестный борец с коррупцией и правонарушениями — и это все определенно не тянет на рекомендацию. Не выпить ли нам Монраше 86 года? Полагаю, на нем мы и остановимся, — добавил он, когда подошел официант.

Гарри планировал быстро перекусить и уйти, но от этого замысла пришлось отказаться, когда принесли меню. Перехватить инициативу не удалось: меню Малфой у него забрал, взамен вручив увесистый пергамент под названием «Предварительные записки». Углубившись в графики и диаграммы, Гарри даже не стал вслушиваться, что заказал Малфой. Гарри не был гурманом: обычно он перекусывал едой, купленной на вынос, прямо за рабочим столом. Для походов в рестораны у него не было ни времени, ни, если честно, компании — нет, конечно, у него была Гермиона, и они часто обедали вместе, но, опять же, не отрываясь от заполнения отчетов.

По крайней мере, так было до того, как Гермиона…

— Ты точно справишься с починкой? — резковато спросил Гарри, отрывая, наконец, взгляд от пергамента. Подали уже вторую перемену блюд, а Гарри даже не понял, что проглотил, просто отметил краешком сознания, что было вкусно. Сейчас его интересовала не еда, а то, сможет ли Малфой починить портал. Потому что, если нет, Гарри просто приставит ему к горлу палочку. — И когда все будет готово?

— Думаю, месяца через три.

— Через сколько?!

— А что ты хотел? Это тебе не сломанный котел починить, — Малфой хмыкнул, взял пергамент и резким движением руки скрутил его обратно. — Большинство необходимых ритуалов можно проводить только после полнолуния, к тому же мне придется заново выковать прутья. А руда должна быть добыта из тех же мест, откуда ее брала Вигиланта, — это будет особенно весело, так как она использовала шесть разных шахт. Не устраивает — поищи кого-то другого. Ах, ты ведь уже пытался! Вот не повезло.

— А что в это время происходит с Гермионой? — сжав зубы, спросил Гарри.

— Не имею ни малейшего представления, Поттер. Возможно, прямо сейчас она забалтывает умерших до смерти.

— Мать твою, Малфой, я сейчас…

Малфой откинулся на спинку кресла, многозначительно помахал перед Гарри пергаментом и вздернул правую бровь. Гарри пришлось заткнуться:

— Знаешь, ты такой ублюдок.

— Привык, что все из штанов выпрыгивают, чтобы продемонстрировать свое восхищение, Поттер? Не жди, что я буду поступать также. Ах, совсем забыл о куропатках, — не успел он договорить, тарелки в очередной раз обновили свое содержимое.

— Как ты вообще узнал все это, про полнолуние и руду? — спросил Гарри, яростно разделывая ножом ни в чем не повинное фрикасе. — И почему этого не знает никто другой в Европе?

— Ну, хотя бы потому, что денег на изучение этих ворот уходит больше, чем «Горбин и Бэрк» зарабатывают в месяц. И кому это нужно? Существует множество более увлекательных хобби, чем копание в старых железках.

— А тебе-то почему это интересно? Ремонтировать дряхлые часы и погнутые ворота, достойно ли это такого аристократа, как наследник рода Малфоев?

— Нужно как-то убивать время, — скривился Малфой. — А это бывает непросто, особенно когда никто не зовет тебя на суаре и журфиксы, знаешь ли. К тому же недостойное занятие не может стоить столько денег.

Некоторое время они ели в тишине.

— Ты понял, как Пожиратели Смерти проникли в Хогвартс, тогда, на шестом курсе? — вдруг отрывисто спросил Малфой.

— Через Исчезательный Шкаф, который ты починил, — посмотрев на него, ответил Гарри.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво протянул Малфой, — он ведь был моей единственной радостью за тот кошмарный год. Я так увлекался, ремонтируя его, что забывал о том, зачем я это делаю, и что будет, если у меня не получится. Мерлин, самый отвратительный год моей жизни, — пробормотал он.

Гарри уставился в свою тарелку; вид мясных соков и костей, оставшихся от фрикасе, вызвал у него спазм в желудке — вспомнились струя крови, бьющая из артерии, перепуганное лицо Малфоя, упавшего на пол, его руки, тщетно пытающиеся зажать раны. Гарри нервно сглотнул, отгоняя воспоминания.

— Для меня самым поганым был седьмой, — резко сказал он.

— Он тоже выдался веселым, — согласился Малфой, допивая вино. — Бр-р, кажется, мне нужно что-то покрепче.

Он заказал им по обжигающему горло коктейлю. Гарри немного опьянел уже после первого глотка и, благодарно взглянув на Малфоя, сразу же сделал второй. Когда принесли пудинг, он уже жаловался Малфой на то, на что жаловался всем, кто соглашался слушать: на толпу бездельников в Министерстве, которые упорно сопротивлялись предложениям Гарри о реформах и улучшении работы отделов.

— Все авроры, которые хоть чего-то стоят, работают со мной, — Гарри так активно жестикулировал, что пара капель его коктейля (ну ладно, он заказал второй) выплеснулась на стол. — Но наши начальники — это нечто! Мне даже ручки приходится добывать с боем!

— А чего ты хотел, Поттер, — Малфой снова откинулся на спинку кресла и нетвердо взмахнул бокалом. — Все знают, что ты у нас борец за правду, который редко думает о последствиях. Как можно тебе доверять, когда даже ручки могут стать началом конца, кто знает!

— Если бы, — не вполне членораздельно пробормотал Гарри.

— Когда у тебя что-то не получается с наскока, ты заходишь в тупик. Советую жениться на девчонке из «Священных Двадцати Восьми», она тебя всему научит. Иногда нужно просто посидеть с нужным человеком за чашкой чая, мимоходом упомянуть, как мило было бы получить немного ручек. Ну и сделать так, чтобы ему было выгодно тебе помочь, конечно же.

— В жизни не буду так делать.

— Ну и пиши перьями. И будь уверен — ты ничего не добьешься, если будешь фыркать на всех, кто не отвечает твоим представлениям о героизме.

Пока Гарри попытался справиться с охватившим его негодованием, — это он-то на всех фыркал! — к ним, опираясь на трость, подошел чуть сутулящийся пожилой волшебник в длинной алой мантии и заостренной шляпке в тон.

— Приветствую тебя, Малфой, — громко провозгласил он.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Гоббльгрэк. Не хотите ли присесть, сэр?

— Нет-нет, — он решительно отмахнулся от стула, который Малфой ему подвинул. — Я уже ухожу: направляюсь к колдомедикам. Сосут из меня кровь не хуже вампиров. Рад тебя видеть. Слышал о Люциусе: мои соболезнования. Надеюсь, у твоей матери все хорошо?

— Спасибо, сэр, Нарцисса в порядке. Сейчас она отдыхает на юге Франции. Вы знакомы с Гарри Поттером?

Волшебник перевел слезящийся взгляд на Гарри:

— Мы не встречались, но узнаю твой шрам. Ты очень, очень похож на своего деда. Мистер Флимонт Поттер — прекрасный был человек! А Джеймс… то, что с ним случилось, просто ужасно. Хорошо, что Флимонт этого не увидел, — мистер Гоббльгрэк потряс головой. — Конечно, это было так давно. Но я, старый маразматик, ничего не забыл. Ладно, рад был встретить вас обоих. И, Малфой, если позволишь, совет напоследок: не мечи бисер перед свиньями.

— И не собирался, сэр, — Малфой поклонился, и волшебник с кряхтением удалился. Гарри озадаченно смотрел ему вслед. Он никогда не задумывался о своих бабушке и деде: для него они были абстрактными фигурами. Гарри смутно помнил, как Петунья раз в месяц ходила к матери, словно отбывала повинность, однако это было еще до того, как Гарри исполнилось семь. Когда же Дурсли отправились на ее похороны, то Гарри оставили с миссис Фигг. Гарри и в голову не приходило, что его предки — ну, кроме родителей — тоже были волшебниками.

— Как думаешь, наши бабушки и дедушки знали друг друга? — спросил Гарри.

— Конечно, — Малфой тяжело плюхнулся в кресло (во время визита мистера Гоббльгрэка он стоял навытяжку) и подвинул к себе коктейль. — У нас даже есть фотографии со свадьбы Флимонта и Юфимии Поттеров. Моя бабушка была в числе приглашенных. Они с Юфимией троюродные кузины, если не ошибаюсь.

— Это все так странно.

— Что действительно странно, так это твое абсолютное нежелание разбираться в своей магической родословной. Возможно, это вызвано тем, что тебя вырастили магглы, — вдруг Малфой странно уставился на Гарри. — Слушай, он ведь специально это сделал, а? Дамблдор.

— Ну да. Моя мать защитила меня от Волан-де-Морта, пожертвовав собой. Пока я находился в их доме…

— Да нет же, — перебил его Малфой. — Я про то, что он нарочно отправил тебя жить у магглов. Он не хотел, чтобы ты ближе узнал своих родных-волшебников, ведь они не захотели бы, чтобы ты рисковал жизнью, сражаясь с Темным Лордом. Говорю же, тебя растили на пушечное мясо.

— Все было совсем не так!

— Знаешь, а я ведь, оказывается, был чересчур суров к отцу, — размышлял вслух Малфой. — Он хотя бы не планировал, что я, достигнув совершеннолетия, пойду служить Волан-де-Морту.

Гарри хотел было ему возразить, но проблема заключалась в том, что он уже неоднократно спорил на этот счет с Гермионой. У него как будто комок подступил к горлу. Не хотелось это признавать, но циничность слов Малфоя лишь подчеркивала их правдивость. Решив сменить тему, Гарри стал расспрашивать, что Малфой знал о его семье: выяснилось, что не так уж мало, ведь Поттеры и Малфои несколько раз вступали в брак.

Малфой рассказал Гарри несколько занимательных семейных историй, произошедших за последние три столетия. У него всегда было хорошее чувство юмора и теперь, когда Малфой использовал его не для издевки, Гарри мог сполна им насладиться. И еще — Малфой не подлизывался. Даже не был особенно вежлив. Гарри только сейчас понял, как привык к лебезящим и заискивающим интонациям, и как его это бесило. Сложно дружить с тем, кто называет тебя «мистер Поттер, сэр», как дряхлого почтенного старца. Не то чтобы он собирался дружить с Малфоем, но все равно это было приятно.

Гарри вернулся в офис навеселе. Желудок его был полон куропатки и пудинга, а душа — облегчения. Три месяца это много, но лучше, чем никогда. К тому же шансы, что Малфой справится, были довольно высоки. Гарри уселся за стол, положил голову на руки и немного посидел так, прежде чем приниматься за бумаги: между прочим, впервые за последние три недели он вообще смог подумать о работе.

Второй встречи он ждал почти с нетерпением, так как надеялся выбить из Малфоя детальный отчет о планируемом восстановлении портала. Малфой отвел его в шикарный ресторан, где все повторилось: им дали лучший столик, не спрашивая о брони; некоторые посетители сочли своим долгом сказать Малфою пару слов, а сам он в конце вечера выглядел просто неприлично довольным собой.

— Слушай, а чего ты так стараешься? — спросил Гарри. — Зачем набиваться в друзья людям, которые отвернулись от вас при первых же трудностях?

— А с чего ты взял, что полезные люди обязаны быть еще и преданными? Официанту необязательно быть моим другом, главное, чтобы он дал столик, который я хочу. Знаешь, если бы я полагался только на настоящих друзей, то вообще бы ни с кем не разговаривал.

— А как же твоя слизеринская свита?

Малфой фыркнул:

— Кого ты имеешь в виду? Тех, кто были готовы убить меня за недостаточно усердную службу Темному Лорду, тех, кто отвернулись от меня, когда начались суды, или, может, тех, кто не пришли на похороны отца? — он бросил на стол салфетку и посмотрел на Гарри: — Не хочешь зайти в мэнор посмотреть, как идет работа?

— Хочу, — не задумываясь, ответил он.

Мастерская была вычищена до блеска, ни один инструмент не покинул отведенного ему крючка. В центре возвышались ворота, по которым скользили и переливались разноцветные линии незнакомой Гарри магии.

— Что это? Все такое радужное.

— Видишь ли, мне импонирует атмосфера праздника, — ответил Малфой. — Ты, Поттер, полагаю, видишь, как покорежены эти ворота? Все в порядке с твоими очками? Отлично, тогда скажи, как бы ты расположил прутья? — он указал на желтую и зеленую дуги, которые находились в нескольких дюймах друг от друга, и на пересекающий их прут, погнутый и скрученный в несколько раз. — Так как я не знаю изначальное расположение этого прута, непонятно, где именно я должен сделать для него пазы.

Гарри уныло посмотрел на него, осознавая весь масштаб катастрофы.

— Здесь же не меньше пятидесяти прутьев! И почти все деформированы и перемещены.

— Кто бы мог подумать: гриффиндорцы обучены устному счету! — ехидно сказал Малфой. — К счастью, есть некоторые ограничения: прутья должны быть расположены в сочетании друг с другом. Например, желтую траекторию нельзя соединить с зеленой. Она может быть продолжена только желтой.

— Стоп, значит каждая траектория это…

— Ну да, сочетание выборов с определенной вероятностью. Я буду постепенно отбрасывать варианты, пока не найду единственно верное решение.

— А что, если решений больше, чем одно? — Гарри прикинул, что Малфой начертил более двадцати возможных траекторий.

— Ну тогда я постараюсь выбрать наиболее вероятное, и проверим, сработает портал или разорвет тебя на куски. Если не произойдет ни того, ни другого, попробуем следующий вариант, ну и так далее. А ты как хотел? Мы не в школе, с ответами в конце учебника свериться не получится.

— Точно, я и забыл, — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

— Конечно, я основывался на предположении, что к тому времени, когда я налажу портал, ты разберешься с ритуалом, — добавил Малфой.

— Ну из архимагистрата в Хельсинки мне прислали около шести обрывков документов. Надо как-то проанализировать их и соединить в единое целое, — без особого энтузиазма отозвался Гарри.

Для Гермионы такая задача была несложной, ему же придется выложиться по полной, чтобы достичь хоть какого-то результата. Гарри даже не представлял, с чего начать — несколько бессонных ночей, во время которых он пялился на бумаги, едва ли помогли.

— Что ж, спасибо, что позволил поглядеть, — Гарри развернулся в сторону выхода.

Малфой стоял, одной рукой облокотившись на доменную печь, другая свободно лежала на бедре. Задумчиво посмотрев на Гарри, он спросил:

— Надеюсь, ты понял, что «зайти в мэнор посмотреть, как идет работа» — это просто предлог?

Гарри моментально решил, что — конечно же — он сразу все понял, просто не хотел себе признаваться.

— Ну да, — сглотнул он, чувствуя, как пересохло в горле. — Ясное дело.

Они переспали в спальне Малфой. Большую часть времени Гарри размышлял, что же он делает, но потом все стало совершенно очевидным, и он расслабился, так как возможность передумать явно была упущена. В центре просторной комнаты располагалась кровать, увенчанная пологом с роскошной драпировкой. Малфой разделся, беззаботно перекидывая одежду через ширму. Гарри расстегивал пуговицы своей мантии, как вдруг краем глаза заметил, что одна из многочисленных статуэток, украшавших комнату, пошевелилась и, извиваясь, поползла к подоконнику.

— Это шпионский артефакт, — объяснил Малфой. — Сделан еще во время Третьей Гоблинской Войны. Не знаю почему, но гоблины не видят никого, кто двигается как дождевой червяк.

Продолжая рассказывать про то, сколько денег он потратил на ремонт и окончательно раздевшись, Малфой подошел к Гарри, положил ладонь ему на затылок, спустился к шее и мягко провел большим пальцем по горлу. Тот ахнул и непроизвольно вздрогнул.

— О, — пробормотал Малфой, словно провел интересный эксперимент, а затем поцеловал Гарри в шею, одновременно расстегивая его ремень. Гарри не успел понять, как это произошло, но вскоре он уже стоял, опираясь руками на подоконник, а Малфой безжалостно в него вбивался. Ох, Гарри было так хорошо, но потом Малфой, не дав отдышаться, толкнул его на кровать.

— Не знал, как ты воспримешь мое предложение, — доверительно сообщил Малфой, по-кошачьи вытянувшись рядом и быстро облизав губы. — Но ты был великолепен. Не хочешь остаться на ночь? А утром повторим.

Гарри согласился после секундного колебания. Какими бы туманными ни были мотивы, побудившие Гарри принять предложение Малфоя, результат его вполне удовлетворил.

— В следующий раз пойдем на танцы, — добавил Малфой. — Тогда о нас напишут в светской хронике «Ежедневного Пророка».

— Эй, — Гарри открыл глаза и уставился на него, — я вообще-то все слышу!

— Брось, и так ясно, что я тебя использую, — отмахнулся Малфой. — Кроме того, а чего же ты хотел? Чтобы я стал твоей грязной тайной?

Гарри застонал.

Впрочем, утренний секс примирил его с действительностью. Малфой перевернул еще сонного Гарри на живот, мягко вошел в него и стал двигаться со сводящей с ума неторопливостью, мурлыкая вполголоса:  
— Вот так… М-м-м, да, хорошо, — Гарри хватал ртом воздух и извивался под ним, мечтая о разрядке. — Да, покажи, как сильно ты хочешь, — сказал ему Малфой. — Покажи и, может быть, я позволю тебе кончить.

Это не должно было так сильно заводить Гарри, но сейчас ему было плевать.

На работу он пошел с легким румянцем, ощущая небывалый прилив энергии, несмотря на легкое недовольство собой за то, что он запрыгнул в постель Малфоя, и за то, что ему так сильно понравилось. В последний раз у него был секс с милой и дружелюбной ведьмочкой из паба. И все время Гарри чувствовал вину и отвращение к самому себе, понимая, что вряд ли у них будет второе свидание. А перед этим… Что ж, с Джинни у него тоже не заладилось, потому что он никогда не мог уделить ей столько времени и внимания, сколько она хотела и заслуживала. С Малфоем хотя бы можно было не мучиться угрызениями совести за то, что не позвонил на следующий день.

В жизни Гарри было столько дел, кроме любви. Несмотря на то, что Волан-де-Морт умер, некоторые его фанатичные последователи еще скрывались в уголках Британии, время от времени давая о себе знать. На работе постоянно требовалось что-то делать, чинить, менять, преодолевая абсурдность инструкций и нормативных требований. Ограничения и запреты, якобы предназначенные для безопасности волшебников, Гарри воспринимал исключительно как оправдание неумеренного контроля со стороны начальников.

Гарри чувствовал, что ему, победителю Волан-де-Морта, нельзя ограничиваться должностными обязанностями. Он считал, что должен работать усердней, чем остальные, потому что возможностей у него куда больше.

И Гарри не был садомазохистом, нет — просто ему нравилось выполнять свою работу. Он чувствовал тем более глубокое удовлетворение, чем труднее было его задание. Расставшись с Джинни, которая одна умела отвлечь его от работы, Гарри с каждым днем задерживался в офисе все дольше и дольше. У него перерыва на чашку кофе-то давно не было, не то что случайного секса. Вряд ли можно было назвать свиданием то, что у них произошло с Малфоем, однако это ничего более близкого к этому понятию за последние три года с ним не случалось.

Конечно, завтра об этом напишут во всех газетах — иначе зачем бы Малфой позвал его на танцы?

***

Как выяснилось, именно для этого приглашение на танцы и было нужно. Не будучи любителем подобных заведений, Гарри приготовился заливать скуку и смущение алкоголем. Когда они шли, провожаемые неприкрытыми взглядами остальных посетителей, Малфой вдруг наклонился и спросил:

— Ты когда-нибудь ездил в карете?

— Чего? — удивился Гарри.

— Иногда там потряхивает, особенно если по плохой дороге, — предупредил Малфой и закружил его в танце. Он настоял на том, чтобы вести, а Гарри не особо сопротивлялся, так как не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как это делается. Хотя кое-какие представления у него все же были: например, он был уверен, что в танце точно не стоило вжимать колено между ног партнера и прижимать его к себе так, что он практически терся о твое бедро.

— Не вздумай вырываться, — прошептал Малфой ему на ухо. Перед глазами Гарри возникла пугающе четкая картина: он раскинулся на обитом бархатом сиденье кареты и притягивает к себе Малфоя, медленно входит в него — и карета подпрыгивает на ухабах прямо в такт толчкам…

— Пошли отсюда, — полузадушенным голосом сказал Гарри.

— Но мы только начали веселиться! — возразил Малфой, и Гарри понял, что у него впереди целый вечер изощренной пытки, от которой не избавит даже самый крепкий алкоголь.

К счастью, он ошибся: после второго бокала его повело. Наплевав на то, что все смотрят, Гарри буквально выволок Малфоя из клуба и довольно грубо втолкнул его в карету. Забравшись на Малфоя, Гарри стянул с него одежду и трахнул прямо на долбаном заднем сиденье. Оказалось непросто, однако Гарри удалось удержать равновесие. Снизу Малфой — беззвучно смеющийся, издевающийся над его пылом — оказался так же хорош, как и сверху.

Эти воспоминания слегка утешили Гарри, когда он получил утренний выпуск «Пророка»: им были посвящены все страницы светской хроники. Газетчики даже ссылались на источник, пожелавший остаться неизвестным, который сообщал, что Малфой консультировал аврора Поттера по личным вопросам, тогда и зародилось их всепоглощающее чувство.

— Откуда они взяли эту хрень? — непонимающе спросил Гарри.

— Думаю, нашим «всепоглощающим чувством» мы обязаны Забини, узнаю его слог, — Малфой намазывал тост маслом: они завтракали в его постели. — Он видел нас в ресторане, и я дал ему пару намеков. Что насчет остального — отчет о нашей сделке я послал в редакцию анонимной совой.

Гарри хотел на него разозлиться, но Малфой выглядел таким самодовольным — обычно Гарри это раздражало, но сейчас почему-то показалось ужасно возбуждающим. И когда Малфой отложил газету и, поманив его пальцем, предложил: «Иди сюда, Поттер. Хочу отсосать тебе перед работой», — Гарри смог ответить только: «Ох, пожалуйста, Драко».

По приходе на работу Гарри ждал Вопиллер от Рона: «НЕМЕДЛЕННО ПОЗВОНИ СЛЫШИШЬ ГАРРИ НЕ ЗНАЮ КАК МАЛФОЙ ТЕБЯ ЗАСТАВИЛ НО ВСЕ БУДЕТ ХОРОШО ПОЧЕМУ БЛИН ТЫ СРАЗУ НЕ ПОЗВОНИЛ». Затем грохочущий голос друга начал заунывно повторять: «ПОЗВОНИ МНЕ ПОЗВОНИ», пока Гарри не удалось бросить в камин щепотку Летучего пороха.

— Он меня не шантажирует! — взвыл Гарри, просовывая голову в камин.

— Ты думаешь, Гермиона хотела бы такой жертвы?! — заорал Рон в ответ.

— Да я не…

— Ты под Империусом, что ли?

— Нет. Рон, послушай, — Гарри прервался, чтобы послать в Вопиллер Инсендио. Он медленно превратился в пепел, истошно завывая «ПОЗВОНИИИ МНЕЕЕ».

— Короче, я сейчас буду, с Джорджем и безоарами. Ты не переживай, Гарри, вместе мы справимся!

— Клянусь Мерлином, Рон! Я в порядке. Ты все не так понял.

— Тогда назови хоть одну причину, почему ты вдруг по доброй воле трахнул Драко Малфоя!

«Я думал, это хорошая идея», — хотел сказать Гарри, но это было неправдой — он с самого начала знал, что это была плохая идея — плохая идея, которая закончилась оргазмами.

— М-м-м. Скажем… минутная слабость?

— Но ты продолжаешь это делать!

— Он офигенный любовник, — негромко признался Гарри.

— Мне все ясно, — замогильным голосом вскричал Рон. — Ты, очевидно, под зельями. У этого ублюдка всегда хорошо получалась Амортенция. Так, что ты чувствуешь? Жар? Непреодолимый зов плоти?

Гарри распылил ему в лицо огнетушитель.

Уходя из кабинета, он накинул мантию-невидимку — мало ли, вдруг Рон с Джорджем действительно сидели в засаде, вооружившись Егерским мешком*.

— Поверить не могу! — сняв мантию, Гарри резко выхватил у парочки Мешок и зашвырнул его в корзину для неразлагаемых магических отходов.

— Прости, Гарри, — жизнерадостно откликнулся Джордж, — Я говорил Рону, что ты, наверно, просто сдвинулся на своей работе, но разве он когда-нибудь меня слушал?

— Вот спасибо! — фыркнул Гарри. Джордж помахал им на прощание и аппарировал. — Блин, Егерский мешок, серьезно? За это дают год Азкабана!

Рон упрямо скрестил руки:

— А чего ты хотел? Чтобы я сидел сложа руки, пока этот урод мучает тебя? И не надо заливать, что все вышло случайно и Гермиона тут ни при чем. Мерлинова борода, Гарри. Знаю, в последнее время мы не особо разговаривали, но неужели непонятно, что я за тебя умру? Или за Гермиону, если уж о ней зашла речь!

— Знаю, Рон, — у Гарри будто застрял комок в горле. — Я знаю, правда, просто это не тот случай, — он вздохнул и пригладил рукой волосы. — Лучше идем выпьем, и я постараюсь объяснить. Если пообещаешь не пытаться освободить меня от Империуса.

— Ладно, идем, — воинственно сказал Рон. — Но ничего обещать тебе я не буду.

***

— Что ж, мои поздравления: вижу, Уизли не упрятал тебя в погребе «Норы», — заметил Малфой, усаживаясь рядом: этим вечером они снова зашли в Олд Виссинг выпить, только на этот раз швейцар встретил Малфоя совсем по-другому.

— Вышло еще хуже, — скривился Гарри. — Доволен собой?

— Еще как, — Малфой кивком подозвал бармена и заказал коктейль «Изящество порока».

Уже с полдюжины человек остановились поболтать с Малфоем о погоде, другие обменялись с ним кивками из-за своих столиков. Он так и лучился от радости.

— Объясни хоть сейчас, зачем тебе это все, — закатил глаза Гарри. — Нужно как-то развлекаться — коллекционируй марки, они и то более долговечны, чем расположение этих людей.

— Раз уж ты настаиваешь на наглядной демонстрации, Поттер, — весело фыркнул Малфой, вытаскивая из сумки ручку-роллер, которыми Гарри мечтал оснастить аврорат.

Малфой заставил его обойти четыре обшитых деревянными панелями зала: в каждом он выбирал абсолютно незнакомого им человека и завязывал светскую беседу. Через некоторое время он говорил: «Кстати, Гарри говорил мне о недавнем изобретении магглов. Странные людишки, но иногда подают неплохие идеи. Я покажу вам образец, видите? Если дополнить такую ручку заклинанием Вечных Чернил, получится недурно. Ты как раз хотел обновить поставщика канцелярии, правда, Поттер?». Потом Малфой демонстративно расписывал ручку на салфетке, давал собеседникам возможность ее осмотреть, и они шли искать следующую жертву.

После четвертого такого разговора, когда Малфой, видимо, посчитал представление законченным и направился в сторону гардеробной, Гарри не выдержал:

— Я что-то пропустил?

— Не рискну перечислить все, что ускользнуло от твоего внимания, Поттер. Хотя бы правила поведения за столом, — ответил Малфой, накидывая мантию. — Если это не было очевидно, придется подождать. Сегодня мне некогда с тобой возиться. На неделе загляну в офис, может, тогда до тебя дойдет.

— Подожди, мы разве не — ох, блин. Просто забудь, — торопливо выпалил Гарри, тщетно пытаясь скрыть свою оплошность — он отчего-то решил, что они отправятся в мэнор вместе, как обычно. Он отвернулся, быстро натягивая куртку, повторяя про себя, что он не разочарован, ничего подобного, что ему даже не интересно, куда отправится Малфой вместо того, чтобы затрахать его до бесчувствия.

— О, я тебя расстроил? — весело удивился Малфой. Гарри стиснул зубы и подумал, что, прав был Рон, он точно спятил, что терпит все это. — Ты же понимаешь, Поттер, сегодня новолуние, мне нужно заниматься починкой.

Ненавидя себя за слабость, Гарри повернулся к Малфою, смотревшему на него, как кот на сметану:

— Может быть, тебе нужна, м-м-м, помощь?

— Это вряд ли, — отказался Малфой. — Ну, не хмурься, Поттер. В среду я разложу тебя на столе и компенсирую моральный ущерб.

Затем Малфой притянул его за рукав, чмокнул в щеку и оказался на улице прежде, чем разъяренный Гарри заорал:

— Хрена с два я тебе это позволю!

***

Все утро среды Гарри убеждал себя в том, что тщательно выбрился по чистой случайности. И ждал Малфоя, отчаявшись сосредоточиться на работе, исключительно потому, что хотел узнать, как там продвигается починка портала. Конечно, на часы он тоже не смотрел, и…

От стука в дверь Гарри непроизвольно подпрыгнул на стуле, откашлялся и торопливо крикнул: «Алохомора!». Однако на пороге обнаружился всего лишь Реймонд Гарли, который принес Гарри утреннюю почту: четыре пухлых пакета и изящный нежно-лавандовый конверт.

— Что у тебя там, бандероли? — Реймонд свалил всю кучу Гарри на стол.

— Я ничего не заказывал, — растерянно пробормотал Гарри. Адреса отправителей ничего ему не говорили.

— Уже получил почту? — в дверном проеме появилась голова Малфоя. Гарри второй раз за день подпрыгнул на стуле.

Малфой присел на край стола Гарри и вгляделся в груду почтовых отправлений:

— Что ж, приятно видеть, что в Британии не перевелись предприимчивые люди.

— Это ты что ли заказал? — попытался прояснить ситуацию Гарри.

— Нет, ты, — Малфой разорвал самый большой пакет и вынул оттуда две полных пригоршни ручек и сопроводительную записку от председателя «Перьев Квинчли».

«Было чудесно увидеть Вас вчера в Олд Виссинге, мистер Поттер. От лица компании я взял на себя смелость попросить Вас протестировать нашу продукцию и отправить нам отзыв. Мы готовы обеспечить Департамент Магического Правопорядка письменными принадлежностями высочайшего класса…» — и дальше в том же духе.

— Они все были производителями ручек? — спросил Гарри, проглядывая остальные пакеты. В каждом находилась добрая дюжина разнообразных ручек — каждая по-своему напоминала ручку-роллер, но обладала и уникальными характеристиками.

Малфой шумно вздохнул:

— Поттер, вот скажи мне, когда ты пытался выбить на отдел ручки, наверняка требовал какой-нибудь немецкий «Montblanc»? А ты подумал о том, сколько прибыли из-за импорта теряют отечественные производители, которые честно платят налоги и, что не менее важно, проводят вечера в тех же клубах, что и высокопоставленные работники Министерства?

— Гм, — ответил Гарри.

— Квинчли и ему подобные с удовольствием станут официальными поставщиками Министерства, — Малфой рассеянно покрутил в руках ручку с нежно-розовым корпусом. — А Министерство в свою очередь предоставит им ряд налоговых льгот. Все еще считаешь светскую болтовню в клубах пустой тратой времени?

Гарри сжал челюсти:

— Какой толк от болтовни, если без меня тебя даже не пустят в клуб? И не проще ли самому заказать эти идиотские ручки?

Малфой прищурился:

— Малфои на протяжении трех последних столетий являлись одними из наиболее почитаемых членов Олд Виссинга. Я был внесен в их членские списки с рождения. И, если до тебя до сих пор не дошло, смысл тут не в ручках, а в том, чтобы всегда получать желаемое.

— А я не хочу манипулировать людьми, как ты. Пусть они делают по-моему, но понимают, что я прав.

— О, ну конечно, — фыркнул Малфой. — Тебе мало подчинения, надо еще, чтобы все признали твое моральное превосходство!

— Да не в этом дело, — начал было Гарри, и тут дверь снова распахнулась.

— Гарри, пришли результаты экспертизы по делу Уинчблайтера и — ой! — Ханна Эббот замерла на пороге, и, покраснев, уставилась на них так, будто — ну, будто читала светскую хронику «Пророка». — П-простите, я, наверно, зайду попозже, — она попятилась к выходу.

— Нет-нет, все нормально, — торопливо остановил ее Гарри. За спиной Ханны ему был виден отдел секретариата, работники которого довольно бездарно изображали полную незаинтересованность.

— Да, Эббот, ты можешь остаться, — великодушно позволил Малфой. — Мы просто немного повздорили, — Ханна побагровела, а секретари, отбросив всякое смущение, принялись неприкрыто ловить каждое слово. — Вообще-то я здесь для консультации.

— Вот как? — пролепетала Ханна.

— Именно, — рявкнул Гарри. — Малфой собирается помочь нам разобраться с Архивом Неопознанных Артефактов. Ты бы его туда проводила, а я пока поработаю.

Малфой кинул на него яростный взгляд, но молча последовал за Ханной. Гарри захлопнул за ними дверь, упал в кресло и постарался углубиться в заключения экспертов. Полчаса ушло на попытки сосредоточиться и ознакомление с материалом, еще полчаса — на заполнение отчета. Потом он писал ходатайство о выдаче ордера на арест, после чего в кабинет заглянул Невилл. В общем, опомнился Гарри только через два часа, обнаружив, что заполняет документацию розовой ручкой.

Он поймал за рукав Ханну, зашедшую передать бумаги Реймонду:

— Малфой уже ушел, да?

Эббот подняла на него взгляд:

— По правде говоря, не знаю, Гарри. Я просто довела его до архива. Но, м-м-м, думаю, да?

Гарри спустился в подвал, где располагался архив, в котором хранились папки с заброшенными делами, свидетельские показания и улики. Дверь была приоткрыта. Малфой сидел за столом, повесив куртку на спинку стула, закатав рукава и ослабив галстук. Он был так сосредоточен, что даже не заметил, как Гарри встал у него за спиной. В левой руке Малфой держал наполовину разобранный глобус, в разрезе которого виднелись миниатюрные шестеренки. Еще дюжина деталей, каждая не больше ногтя, лежала на столе. В правой руке у Малфоя была тряпка, которой он бережно протирал шестеренки и с хирургической точностью возвращал их на место.

Захваченный зрелищем, Гарри наблюдал, как Малфой, закончив, прошептал заклинание. Детали заколебались и начали двигаться. Внутренности глобуса скрылись, и он, мерцая, вернулся в надлежащий вид. Малфой положил его на ладонь и внезапно улыбнулся. И эта мягкая улыбка оказалась такой непохожей на вечные его самодовольные ухмылки.

Резко обернувшись, Малфой поджал губы, как будто Гарри застал его за чем-то постыдным.

— Давно здесь стоишь, Поттер? — холодно спросил он. Гарри захотелось попросить: «Улыбнись так еще. Только для меня». Но вместо этого он откашлялся и сказал:

— Прости, не хотел мешать. Не хочешь со мной пообедать?

— Что? — переспросил Малфой, сверяя время по карманным часам. — Согласно нашему графику, поход в бар только завтра, Поттер.

— Да нет, это не считается. Я просто проголодался. Кстати, что это была за штука?

Малфой показал: глобус слегка завибрировал в ладонях Гарри, напомнив ему снитч.

— Это Хранитель Тайн, Поттер. Поделись с ним своим секретом, и глобус расскажет его только тому, кто использует его на благо. Думаю, артефакт заколдовали, чтобы одна из тайн никогда не была раскрыта.

На выходе Гарри передал глобус Аурелии Джонс — это она, отчаявшись разобраться, сдала его в архив. Попав в ее руки, глобус мелодичным голосом стал рассказывать ей о старом убийстве, которое, за отсутствием улик, считалось у них «висяком».

В четыре они закончили обедать. Смущенно посмотрев в сторону часов на одной из башен Гринготтса, Гарри предложил:

— Может быть, посмотрим на портал сейчас?

— Аврор Поттер сбегает с работы, чтобы хорошенько потрахаться? Что скажет общественность!

Гарри покраснел:

— Просто садись в карету, Малфой.

***

На следующее утро Гарри проснулся от того, что филин Малфоев влетел в распахнутое окно и с грохотом сбросил на пол посылку. В мгновение ока Малфой выпрыгнул из постели, разорвал упаковочную бумагу и с победительным возгласом вытащил из пакета небольшие металлические бруски.

— Образцы руды, — объяснил он и скормил филину заранее приготовленный кусочек мяса. — Молодец, Беллерофонт. С баром придется подождать, Поттер. Я отправлю тебе сову, как только освобожусь.

Не забыв свою посылку, он аппарировал в ту же минуту, оставив Гарри наедине со свирепого вида филином. Он сердито ухнул и тоже покинул спальню.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Гарри и отправился в душ.

Шесть дней от Малфоя ничего не было слышно, не заставило его объявиться и первое чтение Акта о Защите Магических Территорий, вызвавшее резонанс в печати. Например, «Ежедневный Пророк» разразился целой статьей.

«Внимательные читатели не могли не заметить, что Акт принесет пользу лишь немногим владельцам старинных поместий, которые были вынуждены распродать часть своих земель после Второй Магической Войны. Любопытно наблюдать, как яростно Артур Уизли и прочие либералы Визенгамота отстаивают их интересы. Впрочем, это неудивительно, если вспомнить о дружбе мистера Уизли и мистера Поттера, главы Аврората, и о недавнем появлении последнего в свете в компании аристократа весьма сомнительной репутации».

Гарри статья порадовала: он надеялся, что всю вину возложат на него, а не на мистера Уизли. Тот согласился внести законопроект на рассмотрение крайне неохотно, только из-за Гермионы.

— Я все понимаю, — сказал ему Гарри. — Но придется пойти у Малфоя на поводу. Не станет же он помогать бескорыстно. В конце концов, кому это навредит?

— Всего лишь нескольким застройщикам, — ответил мистер Уизли. — Они-то купили земли в полной уверенности, что выгодно их перепродадут. А закон запретит им это сделать. По правде говоря, это узаконенное грабительство — в конце концов, Малфой просто выкупит землю обратно, причем за полцены, ведь он будет единственным покупателем.

— Я сам их выкуплю, — вызвался Гарри. — Не знаю, по карману ли они мне, но предложу все, что есть. Мне все равно. Ну пожалуйста, Артур!

Слегка разозлившись на Малфоя из-за статьи, Гарри написал застройщикам, извиняясь и выражая свою готовность приобрести землю. Едва он успел отправить письма совой, в кабинет, как к себе домой, ввалился Малфой. Засунув руки в карманы брюк, с развевающейся за спиной серой мантией, он выглядел настолько элегантным, насколько и самодовольным.

— Весь в делах, Поттер?

— Я на работе, знаешь ли, — холодно отозвался Гарри. — А ты, Малфой?

— Да так, то одно, то другое, — ответил Малфой. — Я закончил с порталом.

— Ого. Я думал, тебе надо было перековать все прутья?

Малфой небрежно махнул рукой — белоснежная манжета задралась, обнажая едва заметную ссадину:

— Немного увлекся. Что ж, тебе повезло, закончим быстрее, чем думали. Скорее всего, до полнолуния я успею наложить все фиксирующие заклинания. И, скажем, на следующей неделе можешь приступать.

— На следующей неделе! — Гарри вскочил из-за стола, порывисто притянул к себе Малфоя и поцеловал, игнорируя его сдавленные протесты и распахнутую дверь. Чуть не упав, Малфой извернулся и поцеловал его в ответ. Вслепую Гарри схватил со стола палочку и кинул в дверь запечатывающим заклинанием. Жалюзи тоже послушно опустились, не успел Гарри забраться на стол и рвануть с Малфоя мантию.

На следующее утро в «Пророке» они прочитали заметку о непотребствах, которыми главный аврор занимается в своем кабинете. В конце Рита Скитер, автор статьи, посетовала: «Как ни печально, легче всех искушению поддаются самые ярые борцы с коррупцией и правонарушениями». Гарри рассчитывал, что этот пассаж особо поднимет Малфою настроение. Более того, он даже подумал, что не возражает и против дальнейших нападок прессы, если Малфой будет надлежащим образом его утешать. Однако Малфой смерил газету, лежащую на столе, яростным взглядом:

— Это слишком даже для Скитер!

— Я думал, ты хотел, чтобы о нас печатали такие штуки, — озадаченно сказал Гарри.

— Да, но я не хочу прославиться в качестве твоей подстилки!

Еще неделю назад, хотел было напомнить Гарри, Малфой весьма охотно поддерживал слухи, что аврор Поттер сошел с ума от своего любовника и выполняет все его прихоти.

— Ничего, я заставлю ее ответить за свои слова, — зловеще пообещал Малфой.

Гарри с грустью подумал, что утренний секс, наверно, отменяется.

— Пообедаем вместе? — предложил он.

— Ну уж нет, — отказал Малфой, мстительно поглядывая на «Пророк». — После всего, что они напечатали, надо идти в оперу. Надеюсь, у тебя есть приличный костюм?

Стараясь не замечать косых взглядов сотрудников, Гарри прошел к столу. Он и хотел бы объяснить им свое поведение, но не видел в этом смысла — пользоваться своим положением ради спасения подруги ему казалось ничем не лучше, чем ради секса. К тому же Гарри был солидарен с Роном: Гермиона не хотела бы такой жертвы, поэтому нечестно было бы и распространяться о ней.

Но Гарри не мог потерять Гермиону и не собирался сдаваться до тех пор, пока оставался хоть призрачный шанс на успех. И плевать на репутацию. Гарри отдал бы свою жизнь, чтобы все было по-честному, но не жизнь Гермионы. Ну уж нет.

Весь день Гарри просидел за работой. В последнее время стопки непросмотренных бумаг и незаполненных отчетов заполонили весь стол, однако ими он планировал заняться на следующей неделе, когда разберется с порталом и будет предоставлен сам себе.

К полудню Гарри наткнулся на лавандовый конверт, который принес ему Реймонд вместе с посылками от производителей канцелярских принадлежностей. Гарри не торопился его открывать, так как письма подобного типа ему присылали назойливые пожилые дамы, желающие, чтобы именно аврор Поттер разрешил их трудности. Обычно дело было в том, что они забывали, куда положили фамильную драгоценность, — хотя однажды ведьма пожаловалась Гарри:

— Это все Бэзил, я знаю, что он где-то рядом. И у него моя палочка!

Гарри подумал, что Бэзил — это кот, но выяснилось, что это был ее сбившийся с дороги племянник. Обратившись в вампира, он приходил к тетушке, чтобы перекусить, и она пронзила его сердце палочкой. Этого оказалось недостаточно, чтобы племянник умер, так что он продолжал шататься по ночам вокруг ее дома, чтобы уснуть в темном углу на рассвете.

Обычно он поручал стажерам разбираться с подобными жалобами, однако это письмо чем-то обратило на себя внимание. Оно представляло из себя плотный пергамент, который блестел на свету и, если повернуть его под правильным углом, демонстрировал картинку: совсем как в письмах Малфоя, только у него это был свернувшийся калачиком дракон, а здесь было изображено раскидистое дерево, усыпанное фруктами и цветами.

Сам текст письма не был чем-то из ряда вон выдающимся. «Дорогой главный аврор, если Вас не затруднит нанести мне визит, я бы хотела проконсультироваться с Вами по семейному вопросу. С наилучшими пожеланиями, Эммелина Фауль Гарридж».

Секунду подумав, Гарри встал и разыскал в коридоре практикантку Мэйзи Гринуолкер — выросшая в чистокровной семье, Мэйзи могла ему помочь. Бегло глянув на записку, она вздернула бровь:

— О, Мерлин. Что, вызвала к себе на допрос?

— Эм, — сказал Гарри. — Кто это вообще?

— Ты серьезно? — она удивленно на него посмотрела. — Ладно. В девичестве Фауль, она вышла за Гефсибу Гарриджа — старая фамилия, но не «Священные Двадцать Восемь», конечно. И у них было двенадцать дочерей. В свете их называют «Дюжина Эмми». Они всё хотели сына, ну из-за закона о майорате**, но не вышло. Потом дочки вышли за волшебников и родили не меньше шестерых каждая. У их детей появились свои, ну и так далее. В общем, сейчас камень в Косой переулок не бросишь без того, чтобы не попасть в потомков Гарриджей. На День Подарков бабуля собирает весь клан, и они арендуют большую бальную залу в отеле «Гранд Суррей». Короче, если Эммелина приглашает, отказываться нельзя. Обидишь ее — будешь иметь дело со всем выводком.

Гарри поблагодарил, вернулся в кабинет и отложил письмо до обеденного перерыва: не стоило заниматься на работе личными делами. Но когда настало время обеда, Гарри сразу же накинул мантию и аппарировал. Коттедж миссис Гарридж оказался маленьким и уютным, совсем не похожим на Малфой-мэнор или дом на Гриммо, 12. Хотя обнесенный каменной оградкой сад был очень ухоженным, с высаженными магическими травами, цветами и небольшим журчащим ручьем. Высокая женщина средних лет поливала клумбу; обернувшись на хлопок аппарации и откинув со лба волосы, она спросила:

— Могу ли я помочь?

— Добрый день, я — гм, Гарри Поттер. Миссис Гарридж просила меня зайти.

— О, я могла бы и догадаться, — она бросила взгляд на его шрам. — Проходите в дом.

Коттедж был обставлен изящно, но не вычурно. Женщина провела Гарри в гостиную. У окна читала старая ведьма, седая, почти с прозрачной кожей.

— Бабуля, это к тебе. Мистер Гарри Поттер.

Она сморгнула и посмотрела на Гарри затуманенными зелеными глазами через очки-половинки.

— Здравствуй, дорогой. Прошу, присаживайся. Спасибо, Элеонор, милочка.

Гарри уселся на диван. Несколько минут, прежде чем он рискнул задать вопрос, миссис Гарридж молча изучала его взглядом.

— Могу ли я как-то вам помочь, мадам? Вы что-то потеряли?

— Если можно так выразиться. Не будешь ли ты так любезен достать альбом с верхней полки?

Альбом оказался подробным генеалогическим древом. Они начали просмотр с дочерей миссис Гарридж — их оказалось не двенадцать, а тринадцать, чертова дюжина. Гарри покорно изучал записи, схемы, колдографии, с которых на него с интересом посматривали черно-белые лица.

У тринадцатой дочери, Лилиан, фотография оказалась маггловской, а древо поколений было довольно скудным. Ее муж, Джордж Герберт Рикстон, умер сразу после свадьбы, когда их единственная дочь была совсем малюткой.

— Перевернуть страницу? — вежливо предложил Гарри.

— Если тебя не затруднит, — сказала старуха. Дочь Лилиан Эмма (снова неподвижная фотография), как сообщил следующий разворот, вышла замуж за Питера Уильяма Эванса —

Гарри замер. Он медленно поднял взгляд на миссис Гарридж — зеленые, как и у него, глаза смотрели не по-стариковски ясно — и заставил себя дочитать страницу до конца. У Эммы оказалось трое детей: мальчик Ричард и две сестры — Лили и Петунья.

***

Остаток дня от Гарри не было никакого толка. Резкий переход от полного одиночества к обретению столь многочисленной родни не прошел для него безболезненно. Он просидел с Эммелиной («Зови меня бабушкой, дорогой») почти час, и за это время в гостиную заходило шесть или семь людей — узнать, не надо ли ей чего, принести цветы или просто поздороваться. И они все были его родственниками, пусть и дальними.

Ровно в шесть за ним зашел Малфой, чтобы идти в оперу. Гарри позволил отвести себя в ложу и послушно прослушал представление, даже не стараясь вникнуть в смысл.

— У меня был такой странный день, — поделился Гарри, когда все закончилось, и они зашли в бар. — Ты не знаком с Эммелиной Гарридж?

— Кто не знает эту старую паучиху, — отозвался Малфой. — А что такое?

— Ну, она моя… — Гарри запнулся, чтобы подсчитать. — Прапрапрапрабабушка. С маминой стороны. Младшая дочь Эммелины была сквибом и… — Гарри снова замолчал, потому что Малфой как-то странно на него уставился. — Ты чего?

— Ты один из Орды? — неверяще спросил Малфой. — У меня неприятности, да?

— Э-э-э, почему?

— Потому что я нагло тебя использовал! — нервно воскликнул Малфой. — И знаешь, что: натравишь на меня свой выводок, клянусь, я уничтожу портал!

Гарри удивленно на него уставился:

— Ты о чем вообще? Она милая старая леди!

— О да, сидит в своем маленьком коттедже и вяжет носки у камина! И, конечно, ты купился на эту хрень. Эммелина Гарридж выдала двенадцать своих дочерей замуж за членов «Священных Двадцати Восьми», хотя они не могли похвастаться ни происхождением, ни хоть каким-нибудь приданым! Она самый коварный манипулятор во всей магической Британии. Если хочешь знать, у нее армия больше, чем у Волан-де-Морта!

— Драко, ты тронулся, — с сочувствием сказал Гарри.

***

Постепенно Гарри начинал понимать, что, возможно, Малфой был не так уж неправ насчет Эммелины: к концу недели она трижды совершенно случайно заманила его в гости. Ее совы безошибочно выбирали время, когда у Гарри был перерыв или заканчивался рабочий день. Предлоги пожилая ведьма выбирала самые благовидные: может, быть, Гарри принесет фотографии Лили и Джеймса, чтобы пригласить их в альбом с родословной? Не будет ли Гарри так любезен заглянуть и потолковать со своей троюродной кузиной, на территорию поместий которой незаконно проникли дементоры?

Не то чтобы Гарри возражал, ему даже нравилось, что его хотят узнать поближе. Однако Эммелина, казалось, лишь подготавливала почву для дальнейших действий. На выходных Гарри зашел выпить чашечку чая и, пока домовики разливали напиток, она сказала:

— Гарри, надеюсь, ты простишь бесцеремонность старой перечницы. Меня беспокоят ваши отношения с этим юношей, Малфоем.

— Гм, — Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Конечно, это знатный род, — начала Эммеллина, попивая чай, — Люциус Малфой даже ухаживал за дочкой моей правнучки, еще в школе. Но, боюсь, мы не вполне одобряли его чувства, — пожилая ведьма пристально посмотрела на Гарри. — Я понимаю, с твоей работой на личную жизнь времени не остается и светские рауты тебе не по душе, но я могла бы ввести тебя в свой круг знакомств — он довольно широк.

— Спасибо, не стоит, — торопливо отказался Гарри. — С Малфоем все в порядке?

Он имел в виду, не возражает ли миссис Гарридж против его любовника, однако сейчас задумался о другом. Конечно, Малфой был со странностями, особенно во всем, что касается положения в обществе, и он не был национальным героем, как Гарри, — скорее, наоборот. Однако он все же не сломался под давлением своего отвратительного папаши и Волан-де-Морта. Гарри сглотнул, вспомнив, как улыбался Малфой в архиве, починив глобус.

Эммелина снова смерила его испытующим взглядом:

— Разумеется, — ее лоб пересекла едва заметная морщинка. — Почему бы тебе не пригласить Малфоя на обед — скажем, завтра? Я бы хотела с ним познакомиться. После всех этих статей в «Пророке» хотелось бы составить о нем собственное суждение.

***

— А я ведь подозревал что-то в этом духе! — возмущался Малфой. — От тебя всегда одни неприятности. Почему я вообще во все это ввязался?

— Эй! — возмутился Гарри. — Миссис Гарридж просто хочет узнать тебя получше. И вообще, если она такая влиятельная, тебе выгодно с ней познакомиться!

— Она не хочет узнать меня получше, Поттер, — процедил Малфой. — Она просканирует меня взглядом и, если окажется, что я недостаточно хорош, без малейших угрызений совести выкинет меня из Британии! И мне даже нечего надеть! — он распахнул двери огромной гардеробной, вмещавшей не меньше восемнадцати настенных шкафов до потолка.

Затем Малфой настоял на покупке букета: им пришлось обойти шесть магазинов, прежде чем он придирчиво отобрал свежайшие цветы четырех редких видов. Дополнив их ветками и листьями, под неусыпным руководством Малфоя флористы принялись упаковывать цветочную композицию.

— Малфой! — наконец не выдержал Гарри. — Может, просто купим ей бриллиантовую диадему?

— Как неуместно и вульгарно! — хмуро пробормотал Малфой, завязывая ленточку. — Ладно, так вроде сойдет.

Эммелина приняла букет со сдержанной улыбкой.

— Как мило с вашей стороны, — сказала она и передала цветы одной из внучек — Оливии, даже не взглянув на них второй раз. — Как поживает Нарцисса, дорогой? Боюсь, мы давно не виделись — здоровье не позволяет мне часто появляться в свете.

— Вы очень любезны, что спросили. Сейчас она за границей. После смерти отца целители порекомендовали ей сменить обстановку.

Гарри подумал, что даже с преподавателями в Хогвартсе Малфой не был так вежлив.

Обед не был парадным — всего лишь Малфой с Гарри и шестеро членов семьи в небольшой столовой. Что-то среднее между Малфой-мэнором, где завтрак из трех блюд подавали на полупрозрачном фарфоре династии Мин, и веселой неразберихой «Норы». Когда один из детей захныкал, выпрашивая вторую порцию пудинга, ему сделали мягкое замечание, однако в остальном было очень мило: все передавали друг другу закуски и поддерживали светскую беседу. Малфой держал себя с натянутой церемонностью, спрятавшись в нее, как в панцирь. Гарри заметил, что, прикладываясь к бокалу, Малфой лишь притворялся, что пил. Будто опасаясь захмелеть с одного бокала, он незаметно испарял вино невербальной магией.

Когда обед плавно подошел к концу, тарелки стали исчезать, а юные Гарриджи разошлись по своим комнатам.

— Почему бы нам не перейти в гостиную? Или вы бы хотели выпить на дижестив? — предложила Эммелина.

— Нет-нет, спасибо, — Гарри скользнул взглядом по Малфою, который нервно кивнул.

Расположившись в гостиной, Эммелина принялась задавать Малфою безобидные, ни к чему не обязывающие вопросы, на которые он отвечал развернуто, но такими же общими фразами. Гарри сидел молча — ему казалось, что он наблюдает за теннисным матчем.

— Вы вместе учились, не так ли? — наконец подошла к делу Эммелина. — Наверно, в школе вы были очень близки?

— Близки скорее к тому, чтобы убить друг друга, — честно ответил Гарри.

Малфой закашлялся и постарался смягчить формулировку:

— Видите ли, мы были ловцами разных команд.

Как будто квиддич объяснял их шестилетнюю ненависть друг к другу и участие в войне на противоположных сторонах.

— Как любопытно. С тех пор вы значительно переменились друг к другу, — в голосе Эммелина послышалась осуждающая нотка: она явно не понимала, как Гарри позволял Малфою трахать себя, а сплетням об этом — просачиваться в газеты.

Тут ей позвонили по камину, и старая леди, извинившись, покинула гостиную. Малфой тигром вскочил с софы, на которую элегантно откинулся во время разговора, и стал мерить комнату шагами.

— Эм, ты в порядке? — Малфой дико уставился на Гарри и зашипел, призывая к молчанию. — Может, немного расслабишься?

— Что ты несешь, — едва слышно прошептал Малфой. — Это ты, герой Британии, с состоянием и родословной, можешь расслабиться. Три недели назад меня не пускали в чертов клуб.

— Ох, изводи себя, сколько влезет, — закатил глаза Гарри. — Я в туалет.

Вернувшись, он застал в дверном проеме Эммелину, которая удивленно наблюдала за Малфоем. Встав на скамейку для ног перед пианино, он взял с полки старинную деревянную игрушку. Она представляла собой миниатюрного волшебника, сидящего на коробочке, в которой было вырезано отверстие, по размеру напоминающее дверную скважину. Малфой раскрыл дверцу коробочки, прищурившись, посмотрел внутрь и пробормотал: «Вот оно что». Он достал палочку, взмахнул ей, и из отверстия выкатилась стеклянная бусина.

Малфой пододвинулся ближе, дотронулся до коробки и пробормотал заклинание. Прикрыв дверцу, он поставил игрушку на пианино и сказал себе под нос:

— Попробуем еще раз.

Мгновение волшебник упрямо мотал головой, но затем медленно поднял руки (в одной была зажата миниатюрная палочка) и пропищал: «Алохомора!». Дверца снова распахнулась, и из нее вылетела стая крохотных пестрых бабочек. Описав круг по комнате, они выпорхнули в окно. Малфой уселся на софу, прямо-таки лучась самодовольством.

— Боже мой, неужели ты починил эту штуку? — воскликнула за его спиной Эммелина, и Малфой чуть не подпрыгнул на месте.

Старая ведьма, неуловимо изменившись в лице, взяла игрушку в руки.

— Она сломалась, когда моя третья была совсем малышкой, — сказала она дрогнувшим голосом. — Это подарок дедушки на мое семилетие.

— Из лавки чудес Уоррента? — спросил Малфой. — Чувствуется их работа.

— Именно, — Эммелина повернулась к Малфою и посмотрела так, будто только что его заметила.

Следующие два часа Гарри плелся позади этих двоих: они обошли весь дом, не исключая чердак, обсуждая каждый предмет старины (а их в коттедже Гарриджей было предостаточно). На прощание Малфою было позволено поцеловать Эммелину в щеку.

Сидя в карете, Гарри повернулся к Малфою:

— Ну что, кажется, все прошло не так уж… — но тут Малфой прервал его весьма приятным образом, и Гарри был вынужден замолчать.

***

Гарри пришлось взять отгул и провести день у нотариуса, разбираясь с бумагами и выписывая самый внушительный чек в своей жизни. От количества нулей у него зарябило в глазах. Застройщики, однако, казались недовольными и после совершения сделки.

— Мы могли бы распродать эту землю по кусочкам и получить вдвое больше, — мрачно сказал один из них.

— Если вы считаете сумму недостаточной… — начал Гарри, но тут вмешался его нотариус Роули, пожилой волшебник с бородкой, которого Гарри получил по наследству вместе с домом Сириуса.

Прочистив горло, старый джентльмен решительно объявил:

— Думаю, мы закончили, господа, — и красноречиво приоткрыл дверь.

— Не вздумайте чувствовать себя виноватым, — строго сказал он Гарри. — Они купили землю за бесценок. Рискну предположить, что вряд ли мистер Малфой хотя бы приблизительно представляет, сколько стоит участок неподалеку от Лондона. К тому же я поддерживаю этот ваш закон, что бы про него не писали в «Пророке». Вырубить тысячи акров нетронутых лесов ради маггловских домишек? Одна мысль об этом приводит меня в бешенство! Известно ли вам, что только в лесах Малфоев водится искристая красноперка?

Гарри понятия не имел, что это за животное, но вежливо изобразил изумление.

— Леса замаскированы под свалку опасных отходов, иначе магглы и сами бы о них позаботились! Мерзавцы хотели воспользоваться лазейкой в законе, так что вы должны гордиться собой! — возмущенно откашлявшись, мистер Роули добавил: — Приятно видеть, что вы с мистером Уизли занимаетесь не только попиранием магических традиций.

— Ты знаешь, кто такая искристая красноперка? — спросил Гарри у Малфоя, когда они вернулись в мэнор после вечера в салоне мистера Квоффли. Почти полная луна освещала распахнутые окна спальни.

— Нечто вроде летучей мыши, — рассеянно ответил Малфой. Вытянувшись на постели, он перебирал гору писем и чуть не мурлыкал от удовольствия. — Живут на деревьях, а в сезон спаривания пищат на весь лес и запускают маленькие фейерверки, поэтому и называются… м-м-м, искристыми, — Малфой замолчал, выхватив из стопки почты лазуревый конверт. Его лицевая сторона была украшена звездами, а в правом верхнем углу было выведено имя Малфоя. Гарри конверт показался смутно знакомым: кажется, пару дней назад он нашел похожий на крыльце, кинул на журнальный столик и благополучно о нем забыл.  
На секунду Малфой застыл, затем с медлительной осторожностью разрезал канцелярским ножом клапан конверта, словно опасаясь его содержимого. Наконец он извлек оттуда небольшую карточку, тоже украшенную россыпью звезд, с отпечатанными словами: «Имеем честь пригласить вас на 893-ий ежегодный Фестиваль Звезд».

— Это что-то важное? — спросил Гарри.

— Все туда ходят, Поттер, — бросил Малфой, не отрывая взгляда от письма, — Кого позовут, конечно. Нам не удавалось попасть в список приглашенных с тех пор, как отец попал в Азкабан, — тут он хмуро посмотрел на Гарри: — Тебя-то наверняка всегда звали.

— Гм.

— И ты, конечно, не ходил.

— Не-а.

— Что ж, на этот раз сходишь. Я закажу тебе мантию у своего портного, — хитро улыбнулся Малфой и притянул Гарри для поцелуя. — Может, тебе даже понравится. Это весьма зрелищное мероприятие.

Бережно положив приглашение на прикроватный комод, Малфой сбросил оставшиеся письма на пол. Забравшись на повеселевшего Гарри, он вжал его в подушки и страстно поцеловал.

***

Заходя утром четверга в свой кабинет, Гарри обнаружил там Малфоя: заложив руки за спину, он смотрел в окно. На нем была простая черная мантия, а под глазами обозначились темные круги.

— Я закончил, — объявил он.

Гарри остолбенел. Откашлявшись, он спросил:

— Когда можно попробовать?

Секунду помедлив, Малфой сказал:

— Когда тебе будет удобно.

Достав из портфеля письма финских волшебников, с которыми Гарри советовался насчет ритуала, он схватил первый попавшийся листок и слегка трясущимися руками написал: «Рон, я отправляюсь за Гермионой. Если не вернусь, дом и остальное остается тебе, но, пожалуйста, верни Малфою леса. Знаю, ты будешь злиться, но ни в чем его не вини — он всего лишь помогал мне. С любовью, Гарри».

И они аппарировали в мэнор.

Малфой слегка передвинул портал, расположив его на открытом пространстве, подальше от дома, и обнеся каменной оградой. Ворота выглядели совсем не так, как в прошлый раз: заново выкованные прутья сплетались в гармоничный узор и переливались на свету.

— Ты уверен, Поттер? — спросил Малфой. — Героические подвиги — это, конечно, твой хлеб, но Грейнджер не станет лучше, если тебя расщепит на атомы в этом вихре.

Гарри посмотрел на него, но Малфой спрятал взгляд, повернувшись к воротам.

— Думаешь, меня расщепит на атомы?

Малфой оглянулся — его челюсти были сжаты.

— Ничего не могу обещать, — бросил он, но затем прибавил: — Не должно, если не будешь еще большим идиотом, чем обычно. Но абсолютной гарантии тебе никто не даст. Друиды, например, десятилетиями готовились к подобным перемещениям.

— Да ладно. Я тоже немного готовился.

— Сейчас увидим, насколько хорошо, — если Малфой хотел быть циничным, то его подвел голос, выдававший волнение.

В последний раз сверившись с записями, Гарри отложил их в угол. Направив палочку на портал, он произнес отпирающее заклинание — раз, другой, третий. На второй попытке в центре ворот закрутилась небольшая вихревая воронка. Малфой попятился. Гарри продолжал произносить заклинания, наблюдая за тем, как воронка разрастается и затягивает в себя опавшие листья. Через несколько минут воронка потемнела и стала еще мощнее.

Малфой снова подошел, щурясь от ветра:

— Кажется, сработало.

— Ага, — Гарри вдохнул поглубже. Он чувствовал непреодолимое желание заключить Малфоя в объятья и поцеловать, как в дешевой мелодраме. Он подошел к воронке, крепко держа палочку.

— Подожди, а как ты собираешься… — но Гарри уже коснулся воронки, и все вокруг него бешено завертелось.

Руки Гарри крутились, как ветряные мельницы, перед глазами плыли серые клубы дыма. Наконец, его швырнуло на какую-то поверхность, и, что было странно, Гарри даже не почувствовал удара. Он поднялся — вокруг были только горы, и больше ничего. Повернувшись, он увидел Гермиону — прямо за ним.

Она выглядела ужасно — почти такой же серой, как и пейзаж, краски будто выцвели с ее лица и волос. Только глаза еще сохраняли коричневатый оттенок.

— Гарри? — неверяще произнесла она. Выйдя из оцепенения, он порывисто обнял подругу. Пошатнувшись, Гермиона вцепилась ему в рубашку, — Ты пришел. Я знала, что ты придешь, если сможешь, но не думала, что у тебя… Ты пришел!

— Ох, Гермиона. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Все в порядке, — ответила она, жадно глотая воздух. Заплакав, Гермиона стала вытирать лицо рукавом — и там, где она касалась кожи, краски возвращались на свое место. — Теперь все будет хорошо. Просто… Я здесь так давно. Уже и не понимала, жива я или уже нет. Очень давно, — повторяла она, задыхаясь.

— Ничего, — сказал Гарри. — Не бойся, я починил портал, сейчас мы отсюда… — в следующую секунду он поднял взгляд и с ужасом увидел, что воронка с порталом висели в воздухе, едва заметные с земли. — Так, ладно, мы их отлевитируем.

— Не получится, — обреченно сказала Гермиона. — Не выйдет, Гарри. Магия здесь не работает.

Беспомощно уставившись в небо, Гарри первый заметил, как на них что-то летит. Через секунду к его ногам упала мерцающий зеленый трос. Один его конец был привязан к камню, другой по-прежнему висел в воздухе.

Гарри обвязал веревкой себя и Гермиону, положил ее руки себе на шею и стал карабкаться вверх. Словно почувствовав усилившееся натяжение, веревка и сама стала подниматься. Через минуту Гарри прекратил подниматься сам, а просто схватил покрепче выскальзывающую Гермиону, придерживаясь другой рукой. Поднявшись до уровня портала, Гарри коснулся его, и второй раз за день все пошло перед ним кругом. Наконец, они с Гермионой, больно ударившись, приземлились, подняв вокруг себя облако пыли.

Малфой стоял в стороне, наведя палочку на лебедку, трансфигурированную из подручных материалов, к которой был привязан трос. Увидев Гарри с Гермионой, он произнес: «Фините Инкантатем», — и воронка с грохотом исчезла. Портал закрылся. Гермиона, снова посерев, обмякла в руках Гарри.

— Спасибо, — сказал он подбежавшему Малфою. — Ей нужно в Мунго.

— Определенно, — согласился Малфой. Гарри поднял Гермиону и аппарировал.

***

— Поверить не могу! — Гермиона яростно уставилась на Гарри, приподнявшись на больничной койке. Сидевший рядом Рон скрестил руки на груди, тоже пылая праведным гневом.

— Да ладно тебе, Гермиона…

— Ты переспал с Драко Малфоем! — обвинила она Гарри. — Ты выполнял все его требования! Как тебе вообще могло прийти в голову спасти меня такой ценой?

— Это было не ради тебя, — горячо возразил он. — Точнее, так было вначале. Но потом мне понравилось, и да, я эгоист и извращенец! К тому же, может быть, я все еще с ним встречаюсь, — Гарри надеялся, что последнее утверждение пройдет незамеченным в пылу ссоры, однако расчет не оправдался.

Гермиона с Роном моментально забыли о том, каким способом Гарри ее спас, и обвинили его в сумасшествии. Они кричали, что Малфой использует Гарри, что ему нельзя доверять, — и, вполне возможно, это было правдой, но Гарри было наплевать. Он не хотел заканчивать эти отношения, какими бы идиотскими они не казались.

— Да знаю я, что он меня использует. Он сам так сказал. Но он… Он…

— Офигенный любовник, я понимаю, — Гермиона уперла руки в бока. Гарри покраснел и злобно уставился на Рона, этого предателя.

— И это тоже, а еще он отличный собеседник! И здорово меня выручил. Между прочим, ты жива только благодаря ему. Можешь говорить, что я кретин, но меня все устраивает!

Вернувшись на работу, он впервые подумал, что встречается с Драко Малфоем. Как бы дико не звучало, это были его лучшие отношения за все время.

После работы Гарри, как они с Малфоем предварительно договаривались, зашел в Олд Виссинг. Уидддл провел его в отдельный кабинет, где Малфой, затянутый в наглухо застегнутую черную мантию, уже допивал коктейль.

— Спасибо, что пришел. С Грейнджер, полагаю, все в порядке? — спросил Малфой, даже не взглянув на Гарри.

— Эм, — Гарри вдруг понял, что не догадался черкнуть Малфою хоть пару слов из больницы. — Да, гм. С ней все будет хорошо. Спасибо, что спросил.

Малфой кивнул. Гарри уже набрал в легкие воздуха, чтобы предложить поужинать вместе и завтра, но его перебили:

— Что ж, условия сделки мы выполнили. Если не возражаешь, напоследок я хотел бы попросить об одолжении.

Слова застряли у Гарри в горле. Не дождавшись ответа, Малфой продолжил:

— Хочу, чтобы все закончилось подобающим образом. Если ты меня бросишь, все последуют твоему примеру. Если это сделаю я, твоя Орда меня уничтожит. Надо действовать постепенно. Начнем на завтрашнем фестивале.

— Ты, значит, хочешь расстаться, — деревянным голосом сказал Гарри. Он изо всех сил старался подавить свои чувства, напоминая, что они так договаривались с самого начала.

— Собственно говоря, да. Только давай обойдемся без сцен. Я подготовлю прессу — намекну, что мы пока не намерены остепениться и уже подыскали себе новых партнеров. Потом покажемся с ними на фестивале и мило поболтаем вчетвером. Как взрослые люди.

— Ага, — выдавил Гарри. — Ну ладно.

— Так и думал, что ты достойно отреагируешь, — Малфой допил свой коктейль. — Тогда я пошел, Поттер. Увидимся на неделе.

В ту же минуту он вышел, а Гарри еще долго сидел в тихом, обшитом деревянными панелями кабинете.

***

Гарри подумал, что фантасмагория, царящая на фестивале, пожалуй, достойна кисти Шагала: толпы волшебников, одетых один вычурней другого, излучали неземное сияние — волосы и шляпки гостей были покрыты золотистой пыльцой, которая падала с крылышек фей, неистово отплясывающих в воздухе. Пары плыли в величавых, незнакомых Гарри танцах, пышные юбки ведьм кружились, а сами они то и дело отрывались от земли, подхватываемые партнерами. После окончания танцев смех и голоса волшебников заглушила яростная дробь барабанов.

Люди улыбались и кивали Гарри, некоторые останавливались поговорить. Кого-то он помнил по Олд Виссингу, но все равно не понимал, что всем от него надо. Малфой бы ему объяснил. О, здесь Малфой был бы в своей стихии. Он бы подсказал Гарри имена и нашептывал бы ему на ухо сплетни, не запутался в сложных фигурах танца, а когда все отвлеклись на приветственную речь, его рука, дразня, проскользнула бы Гарри под мантию. А потом они снова танцевали бы под качающимися люстрами из радужного стекла, задыхаясь от нетерпения.

Наверное, среди гостей было много родных Эммелины, но большинство из них Гарри не знал в лицо. Обратиться за помощью к самой Эммелине он не мог, потому что она сразу бы все поняла и Малфою пришлось бы очень плохо. Вместо этого Гарри решил держаться поближе к Люси, сестре Эрни Макмиллана. Когда Гарри спросил на работе, не хочет ли кто пойти на Фестиваль Звезд, она едва не завизжала от восторга. Что ж, приятно было думать, что хоть кто-то наслаждается вечером.

Завидев знакомых, Люси представила им Гарри. Он пытался поддерживать светскую беседу, но это оказалось выше его сил. Все понимающе улыбались, глядя на них с Люси, — именно так, как и планировал Малфой. Не выдержав, Гарри смешался с толпой, принимая бокалы от знакомых и официантов, чувствуя, как постепенно все расплывается в глазах, а музыка доносится как бы издалека.

Гарри чувствовал себя обиженным ребенком, который понял, как ему дорога игрушка, только когда ее отобрали. Почувствовав непреодолимое желание разбить пустой бокал об стену, он понял, что с алкоголем на сегодня пора завязывать. На вечеринку Гарри было наплевать с самого начала — он здесь только из-за Малфоя. Это Малфой заказал ему черную бархатную мантию, заставил его принять чертово приглашение и бросил его. Гарри с нетерпением ждал, когда же Малфой соизволит появиться, чтобы дать ему в глаз и закатить отвратительную сцену.

В конце концов, схватив с подноса пробегавшего мимо официанта полупустую бутылку, Гарри тяжело плюхнулся на ступеньки, чтобы уж точно не пропустить появление Малфоя, который вызывающе опаздывал на полтора часа. Наверняка он придет под руку с какой-нибудь чопорной великосветской особой. Гарри яростно дернул узел галстука, ослабляя его, и сделал еще один глоток — алкоголь помогал чувствовать себя разъяренным, а не жалким. Когда бутылка опустела, Гарри обнаружил, что его аккуратно обходят волшебники, направляющиеся к каретам или метлам. Гарри непонимающе нахмурился, наблюдая за тем, как села в карету последняя пара гостей. Банкетный зал опустел: о недавнем веселье напоминали лишь рассыпанные конфетти, пятна золотистой пыльцы и несколько пьяных волшебников, задремавших у барной стойки.

Тупо уставившись на них, лишь через несколько минут Гарри осознал: фестиваль закончился. И Малфой не пришел. Малфой не пришел на вечеринку года.

Гарри вскочил на ноги, едва не покатившись со ступенек. Смутно осознавая, что аппарировать в его состоянии было бы самоубийством, Гарри схватил забытую кем-то метлу и, гоня изо всех сил, меньше чем через час был в Уилтшире. Пошатываясь, чувствуя, как из-под ног летит гравий, Гарри направился к мастерской. Несмотря на третий час ночи, в ней еще горел свет. Когда, задыхаясь от быстрой ходьбы и отбросив метлу в сторону, Гарри вошел внутрь, то обнаружил там Малфоя: он сидел за верстаком, на котором лежали детали разобранных часов.

Если присмотреться, Малфой не чинил их — просто сидел, уставившись на огонь камина, механически крутя в руках пружину. Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, как небрежно был одет Малфой: рукава белой рубашки были закатаны до локтей, верхние пуговицы не застегнуты, и он даже не потрудился ее заправить. Гарри медленно подошел.

Повернувшись, Малфой молча на него уставился.

— Ты не пришел, — откашлявшись, сказал Гарри. Малфой смотрел так, будто — будто…

— Светские мероприятия — такая скука, — голос Малфоя слегка дрожал. — Иногда хочется просто посидеть дома.

***

миссис Эммелина Фауль Гарридж  
имеет честь пригласить Вас на свадьбу  
своего прапрапраправнука  
Гарри Джеймса Поттера  
и  
мистера Драко Люциуса Малфоя,  
которая состоится в субботу, 9 июня  
в 11 часов утра  
Малфой-мэнор  
Уилтшир

***

— Ну что, кажется, теперь соседи по столу не должны перегрызть друг другу глотки? — Гарри устало потер глаза. Разложенная перед ними схема рассадки гостей занимала весь стол.

— Пусть делают, что хотят. Я больше не могу, — Малфой откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. — Ты даже не разрешишь мне ни над кем поиздеваться.

— И правильно сделаю. В моих планах на ближайшие десять лет — избирательная кампания и выборы. Для этого нужна репутация, знаешь ли.

— Почему бы нам не устроить тихую свадьбу на Бали, — проворчал Малфой. — Все равно я уверен: ты женишься, только чтобы войти в приличное общество.

**Author's Note:**

> * Егерский мешок — официально такого артефакта нет, но это самый адекватный перевод. Егери — члены организации, созданной Волан-де-Мортом, которые за деньги отлавливали неблагонадежных волшебников. Если наложить на мешок заклятие Невидимого Расширения, как на сумочку Гермионы, то туда можно вместить что угодно.  
> ** — Закон о майорате — старинный английский закон, система наследования по мужской линии. То есть, если в семье родились только дочери, имение наследует племянник или другой ближайший родственник мужского пола. Подобная ситуация описана в романе Джейн Остин «Гордость и предубеждение».


End file.
